


戀

by Kether_white



Series: 城市戀歌 [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Night, city, romantic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kether_white/pseuds/Kether_white
Summary: *弘中視角
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: 城市戀歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677544





	戀

戀  
ATEEZ 98

寫不下去了，  
這是今晚換掉的第三個檔  
工作室和沙發，音樂與我。

我。

不知道是第幾次泛起這種感覺了，只知道這不是第一次。  
感覺不到心在跳動，可我又是如此確實地只感受到自己的存在。  
看向牆上無機的掛鐘，那是一個沒有布穀鳥的掛鐘，秒針精準地劃到下一刻——我竟開始注意這些細節來。  
是凌晨一點半。  
於寬闊的字海中遊蕩，我嘗試在歌裏漫步，不過並沒有如我所願地找到一個出口，連解釋也是一種奢侈。

我想我該去找他了。

所以這一切只是思念嗎？我不知道，可我不覺得。  
我只是單純地覺得他可以給予我 一切，或許我該為這不知哪來的依賴感判處死刑，但我確實無法離開他。  
他就是如藥般，作為病人的我無法不向他渴求，求他滲透我，求他安撫我。

袋子裏裝的從來都是些無謂的東西，我沒有意欲再麻煩自己。  
只帶上了手機和錢包，我踏上了回家的路。  
凌晨一點半的路沒有想像中寧靜，總有些和我年紀相若、三五成群的人拿著酒，高嚷著青春；而我穿著厚實的大衣，戴上了口罩和圍巾，走在不盡相同的街道上。  
城市的燈火，城市的光點，我想是挺浪漫的，然而此刻的我只感到和光漸行漸遠。  
在這不休的城市中，彷彿沒有一樣東西是屬於我的，甚至於漆黑。  
這晚的風特別地大，我勒緊了些圍巾，又收了收大衣，明明已經十分溫暖，但我還是想更包裹住自己。  
然後，十分自然地、下意識地想要往左邊靠，  
是善忘，  
忘記了此刻往左邊看去只會有那些在我世界內毫不浪漫的光譜。

奔跑。  
我拼了命地奔跑。

原來是孤寂。

家裏的燈全關著，孩子們的房間都關上了門。  
我知道他們都在，或許甚至還沒睡，但在這一刻，我感覺連這個避風港也只剩我一個人的氣息了。  
平時夜裏回來的我是不會把任何燈打開的，他睡得可淺呢。  
於是，我把客廳的燈打開了。  
沒有一點動靜，好像他根本不在房間一樣。  
我急得走進了自己和他的房間，看到他安安穩穩地躺在床上，舒了一口氣，但我無法忽略那淡淡蔓延開的悲傷感。  
我想他大概做著一個沒有我的夢。  
走到自己的桌子旁，把飾物盒拿出來，忍住了用力把它晃到桌面的念頭，但還是稍稍用力地讓這個動作發出一點聲響。接著順序是只看了第一頁的書、還沒用過的蠟燭座，還有他的盆栽，毫無意義。  
說到底，要我跑到他床上叫他起來實在是太任性了，我連打開房間的燈也做不到。

我坐到牆邊，看著客廳燈把我的影子甩到一旁，與漆黑融為一體，我和面前的他好像隔了幾個維度。

都這麼胡鬧一番了，我知道，他不可能沒醒，只是我永遠沒法叫醒裝睡的人，果然還是太任性惹他生氣了嗎？

音樂不要我了，然後連他也不要我了。

沒有想哭的衝動，這只是一種茫然若失的感覺，和世界隔絕得一乾二淨，我劃出了自己小小的一角落，  
快要連自己也感覺不到了。

「出去走走？」

他好壞。

我漫步走在首爾的街頭，把眼鏡忘了。  
城市的萬伙光點在我不好的眼睛中散漫成光暈，離我遠一點的東西也模糊得只剩下輪廓，一輛輛車在我無預警下於路邊飛馳而過，我緊緊地握著他衣袋裏的手，不敢放開。

以往我不知道如何形容這種感覺，沒有太大的情緒起伏，一點點的膽怯加一點點的悲傷，再加上很多很多的不解和茫然，現在看著眼前朦朧的景象，我終於明白了這叫寂寞。

家人不在身邊，工作室就成了我第二個家；是說明明已經習慣了寂寞的感覺，成員們又忽然成為了我的家人；  
我以為在這薄情的城市裏只能和音樂相愛，但卻又跌跌撞撞地與比星光更溫柔的他相戀。  
於是等我再次回到工作室，夜裏的三五成群再不能讓我視若無睹。  
或許，我只是不甘。  
又或許，我只是想在這一秒即逝的城市裏，找到一個可以抓住的依靠。

終於在那些很小很小的光暈之後看到了一大片光源，走近一個街口，會發現那是我們常去的便利店。  
我停下了腳步，給他打了個眼色，終於在這夜間漫遊第一次看了他的雙眼。真的，只是很快地看了一眼，但這一快門抵擋了世界上所有對於柔情的詮釋。

他太好了。

還是那片黃白光暈組成的夜景，靜心下來，後退一步看，還是華美得難以言表的。  
只是太寧靜了，浮動的光貌似才是人們真實的一面，然後各自安靜，各自憂愁，互不相干。

幸好，我和朴星化相干。

「對不起，又發作了。」  
「沒關係。」

話很短，但絕對不是敷衍。在我耳中，這是最溫柔的回答。  
我把手從他的口袋拿出來，往他的手臂繞了圈，又把手放回他的口袋，半個人依偎了在他的肩膊，這裏是我覺得最安全的地方。  
看著這城市光影，又感受著他的起伏，兩人可以互相依偎，我忽然覺得城市的愛戀來得特別浪漫。

「今天一直在工作室，好像心裡有個填不滿的洞一樣，」  
「我是病了嗎？」

我把他的手臂挽得更緊了。  
那些光暈現在於我看來，只是我們浪漫的調劑品。

「我愛著音樂。」  
「內。」  
「所以是為甚麼呢？」

靠著他的肩膊，我歪著頭，看向他的衣領，他是我現在唯一能夠看清的事物。  
而我，在這個浮華的都市之中，只想完全地屬於他一人。

「是因為你更愛著我吧。」  
「我想也是。」

我終於再次凝望了他的雙眸，我想現在我的眼神大約也被他渲染得有他一半的深情吧。  
我們接吻了，很長很長，很深很深的一個吻，直到我身體的氧氣全換成了他的氣息，我更想被他烙印了。

「好點了嗎？」  
「我愛你。」

我總是受不了他突如其來的告白，不管多少遍也好。  
我更往他懷裏鑽了一點，感覺都要和他融為一體了。

「八成滿⋯⋯」

我往他的頸窩埋，差點沒輕輕啃下去。希望他聽懂了吧，我都已經害羞到不行了。

最後我們走進了便利店，他從冰櫃拿了兩瓶便宜的果酒。在他沒有注意到的時候，我偷偷把一盒套子也丟進籃子裡了。

會太大膽了嗎？


End file.
